Sweet Honey Kisses
by ShyReaper
Summary: Young child Hiro wants something sweet but since his older brother, Tadashi, ate all of his precious gummy bears, he has to settle for a kiss instead. And it turns out, it's not such a bad alternative. ONESHOT.


Oneshot

Sweet Honey Kisses

"Waaahaa!" A young boy barely 4 years old cried, hugging a soft squishy white toy against his chest. His eyes redden as the tears stung and blurred his vision from all the crying. He used the back of his toy's head to wipe at some of the tears and shot his older brother a glare from behind it. "Dawshi, you meannie!"

Going up to his brother, the young boy started to whack at him repeatedly, not caring if he ripped his favorite toy, Baymax. All the boy could think about was _'make Dawshi hurt like I hurt'_ over and over in his head. When Tadashi didn't flinch, it only made him angrier and hit him harder. "Gib it bawk! Gib it bawk!" He says through a tear soaked face.

Tadashi frowned at him and crossed his arms, shaking his head. "I can't Hiro!" He tries to explain but the young boy keeps slapping him with the plushy, aiming for his mouth and making it difficult for the older boy to get anymore words in. Every time he opened his mouth, Tadashi got a mouthful of Baymax's head or chubby hands down his throat.

After a while of trying, he finally got irritated, grabbing Baymax and tossing him onto the couch behind him.

"I told you, Hiro. I can't!" He repeats but his younger brother just rushes at him, banging his tiny fists on his chest.

"Meannie! Meannie! Meannie!" Hiro says over and over, crying into his shirt.

Tadashi becomes silent, looking down at his little brother and wraps a hand around Hiro's chin to pull him up to look at him. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?" He says but Hiro puffs his cheeks out and shakes his head, refusing to look at him in the eyes. Tadashi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "What will it take to make you stop being mad?"

"NAWTHING!" Hiro declares firmly. "You ate my wraz grummi!" He starts throwing another tantrum. "I wan somewing SWEET!" Bawling loudly, he clenches his tightly eyes shut. His vision was becoming blurry from the constant stream of hot tears raining down his cheeks.

And what happened next caught him off guard.

Tadashi bent forward, clasping him gently by both cheeks and planted a short kiss over his slobbery wet lips.

The young boy immediately freezes, no longer crying.

There was something familiar about his older brother's lips. It was sweet! Like honey.

Unconsciously, Hiro lapped at his older brother's lips, taking in more of that fragrant sweet taste and just like that, before it went any further, Tadashi pulls away, sighing. He moves a hand over his lips and stares at the liquid that lightly covered his fingertips. He stares at it then he looks back up at his brother, still stunned.

"Is that better?" Tadashi asks with a huff, feigning slight annoyance. Under the act, there was a tinge of hope for forgiveness.

Hiro blinks slowly and his eyes wide in slow motion. Taking realization of where he was and who he was dealing with, he quickly turned away, angrily crossing my arms over my chest. He puffs out his cheeks (with heavy blush tinting them) and glare at nothing in particular. At first Tadashi looked down in regret but he beamed when he saw Hiro nod his head.

In his joy of being forgiven, Tadashi rushed up to his little brother and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh, isn't that adorable!" In the background, their Aunt Cass was chatting with her friends at the dinner table. "Oh, oh! Hiro. Tadashi. Kiss again! Let me get my camera! It's sooooo kyuuuuute!" She squealed as she gestured for them to wait a second before rummaging for a disposable camera in her bag.

Hiro continues frowning and by then his whole face is burning red now. Tadashi stands besides Hiro and they cheer "Cheese!" (Hiro grumbled the words) and the sounds of the camera shutter click but Hiro doesn't notice. Everything in his head became empty. His only thoughts being about that sweet honey flavor.

–

That was when Hiro was four.

And ever since then, he could never get his mind off of his elder brother's enticing lips.

Just what was so special about those lips of Tadashi's? In order to understand, he had attempted to kiss several of his friends and classmates when he was young but no matter who he kissed, none of them could even get close to those sweet sweet lips of his brother's.

Everyone else's lips were plain and salty. Sometimes foul, sometimes minty but never as sweet as Tadashi's from back then. That sweet but ever addicting flavor.

As Hiro had gotten older, he's always been enamored with his brother's lips and tried to decipher the mystery of what made them so sweet and tasty. He was always begging him to kiss him whenever possible trying to note for any differences but it was always that same sweetness.

When Hiro first begged Tadashi to kiss him again, he left his brother slightly troubled by his eagerness but thanks to both Aunt Cass's encouragement and Hiro's persistent cuteness, he finally relented, giving Hiro another peck on the lips. At first it was just a once in a blue moon event but with Hiro's ever increasing urging and Tadashi's inability to deny anything to his younger brother, it eventually became a reflex.

They did it as often as healthily (or in some case, unhealthily) possible; Tadashi kissed Hiro awake and asleep, he'd kiss Hiro before they said their blessings when eating, whenever they could they would always find the chance to kiss.

Or rather, _Hiro_ was the one who did. Tadashi just couldn't find it in himself to refuse Hiro's happiness.

Tadashi's kisses were the only thing in Hiro's world that he's always looked forward to more than anything else. Not even gummi bears compared! That's just how much he loved Tadashi's lips.

There was just something about those _soft wet pink lips_ of his. The way they tasted were beyond description! Just the thought of how those flavors danced on Hiro's taste buds sent him reeling back into dreamland!

As they were getting older now, though, Hiro took note of how Tadashi was becoming more reluctant to fulfill his requests, especially when others were around them.

"Why?" Hiro asks Tadashi but the other just looks away from him.

"It's just, you're getting old, Hiro. Don't you feel ashamed of kissing your older brother?" Tadashi asked, rubbing the back of his neck wearily.

"I can't anymore?" Hiro asks.

"It's not that it's just...aren't you, ya know?" Tadashi gestures with his eyes, as if Hiro could read his mind but Hiro couldn't.

"I don't understand." The younger Hamada replies.

"We're getting a little old for this Hiro. Too old. People are gonna talk."

"So?"

"Geeze, Hiro, can't you see that's a bad thing?"

"No. No, I don't."

"I thought you were smart, Bonehead. This is wrong!"

"Says who?"

"Says _me_!"

Hiro looks away from his brother and looks crestfallen, like he's about to cry.

Tadashi bites his lower lips and reaches out to Hiro, "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"So you'll still kiss me?" Hiro asks with quivering lips, looking up at him from under his gaze with teary eyes.

Tadashi tries to look away from his brother, knowing that if he looked at him directly he would lose all of resolve and give in. "Please, Tadashi." Hiro begs and Tadashi shuts his eyes trying not to look.

"Hiro..." When Tadashi peeks from under his eyelids he sees Hiro giving him the most pitiful looking stare that just screamed 'Hug me,' and he grinds his teeth.

_Dammit, Hiro!_

"Just this once," Tadashi relents and ducks down to give Hiro and him easier access.

The older brother's eyes widen in shock as the younger one pushes hard against him, knocking him into the wall. Their tongues danced together as they lapped at each other's spit. In his surprise, Tadashi lost all of his strength and couldn't fight back, letting Hiro have all control.

When he finally brushed off his shock, Tadashi pushed his younger brother off of him, gasping.

"What was that?!" He asks in amazement.

"I was just so hungry..." Hiro replies, blushing a bit at his raw desires.

"Please, Hiro. That's it. No more, got it?" Tadashi says, again but pauses when Hiro gives him those puppy dog eyes _again_. "I, ugh, mean it! You understand?" Hiro inches closer like a wounded animal and Tadashi gulps. "Okay...just once a day from now on, alright, Bonehead?"

"Yes!" Hiro bursts into a smile and wraps his arms around his brother's stomach. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I won't ask for anything more."

Tadashi mentally reprimanded himself for being so weak, sighing loudly and patted his brother on the head. He hadn't noticed that hidden under his brother's messy bangs were sadistic, calculating eyes and a Cheshire grin that spelled his doom.

–

"Tadashi!"

"Tadashi!"

"Tadashi!"

"Tadashi!"

Tadashi gave his younger brother a deadpanned look, swinging his head slowly in Hiro's direction. The other boy just smiles from ear to ear, cheekily chuckling at his brother, completely oblivious to his gaze.

"...Hiro." The older starts but his brother just leans forward, tapping his lips.

"Tadashi! Kiss me!" Hiro demands with a mischievous giggle. Tadashi sighs for the umpteenth time since he could remember that day.

"Hiro..." Tadashi shakes his head, covering his eyes with a hand. "I _told_ you we can't do this anymore."

"You promised only once a day." Hiro says back, giving Tadashi his own look, furrowing his eyes in a cute-ish mannerism.

"Yeah, I did." Hiro brightens up and Tadashi just glares down at him and he quickly drops the look. "But you're taking advantage of the fact, Hiro."

"I don't care," Hiro huffs and crosses his arms. He turns back took at Tadashi and stomp his feet. "Come on, we've been doing this _for like ever_ now. We can't just quit it because _someone_ suddenly feels self-conscious!"

"No, Hiro. I've been spoiling you since day one. We need to stop this! It's wrong and deep down you know it! It's not what brothers do."

"It's what _we_ do Tadashi! It's what I like and what you like...right?"

"Hiro..." Tadashi freezes for a moment and looks at his younger brother with narrow eyes. "Why didn't I think of this earlier."

"Tadashi?" Hiro stands on his tiptoes, trying to peer over his brother's shoulders as the older boy walks over to his desk, rummaging through it trying to find something. The young boy scratches his head curiously before his older brother returns with something in his hands. "What's that, Tadashi?"

"I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier!" Tadashi repeats again, sighing loudly, shaking his head.

"...Tadashi?"

"Look, Hiro!" Tadashi shoves the small object up at Hiro and he finally realizes that its a pack of chapsticks.

"I don't..." Hiro lifts it up and read it, freezing at the words written on the label. 'Honey Suckle Flavored Chapstick,' it read. Hiro looks up from the pack and eyes Tadashi with suspicion. "What?"

"That's it, Hiro." Tadashi explained, ruffling through his own hair. "You like kissing because my lips were sweet, right? Well, that's it."

"This is it?"

"Yeah."

"So..." Hiro pauses. "We can't kiss anymore?"

"Well, yeah."

"Why not?"

"Hiro!" Tadashi's eyes bulged out and he roars at the top of his lungs. He bends over and sighs deeply. "Hiro, my lips _are not_ sweet. It's just the chapstick, okay, Bonehead? I've just been using these chapsticks to keep my lips from being chapped. That's it."

When Hiro looks up at him with those puppy dog eyes of his Tadashi rushes over to the attached bathroom of their room. The sounds of a faucet being turned on followed by heavy splashes fill his ears and quickly turns off as quickly as it appeared.

Tadashi returns with water dripping down his soaked face, looking like a grumpy troll. Hiro poorly hid his amusement as he held his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter of the imagery.

Tadashi groans and just wipes at his lips with his sleeve.

Without saying a word, he rushes towards Hiro, grabs him fiercely and pulls him into a tight kiss.

Hiro's eyes widen at the sudden aggressiveness of his brother. He tastes his brother and tries to look for that sweet honey flavor that he was so used to but to his surprise, he found none. All he tasted was salt and water.

_Tadashi tasted like everybody else._

Hiro tried to push away from Tadashi at first but his arms grew weak and fell to their sides and they kept it up for another good minute before Tadashi finally letting him go.

Tadashi was now gasping heavily, slouching his shoulders and giving Hiro ragged looks.

Hiro looked pale and just stood there stunned, not sure of what to say or do.

"See..._huufff_...Hiro? I'm not sweet... I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier... _hufff_... I just never expected it to get this far." The taller Hamada falls to his knees and takes a deep breath. He ended up wasting more energy than he had initially expected.

"You're right, Tadashi..." Hiro started and looked down at him with a pained look. "You're not sweet..." He walked towards him slowly. He bends down and lifts Tadashi's chin up to look at him but a shadow falls over his eyes so his brother can only see his bangs.

"Yeah, I'm so so so sorry, Hi–" Tadashi was at a lost as his words were literally ripped out of his mouth when Hiro brushed against him again and slammed their lips together. He tumbles backwards and finds Hiro pinning him down by his wrists and smiling mischievously up at him.

"I–I think I love you, Tadashi." Hiro breathes out. "And I don't care what anyone else may think but I won't let you go, _onii-chan_."

"I was afraid that this was going to happen..." Tadashi says and shakes his head. He reaches up to place a palm gently on Hiro's cheek. "But I guess I can't stop spoiling you, either, otouto."

They both smile at each other before their faces disappears behind a mess of black hair.

_Click_.

"Well, there goes another photo to add into my collection!" Aunt Cass laughs evilly as she stalks away back into whence she came.

* * *

_A/N: I have NO words for this besides the fact that I kinda wrote this while angry at a bunch of stupid people and I'm only disappointed in myself for not doing better. But this is the best I can do under these circumstances so if you can write a better story please do and let me read it lol_

_It was supposed to be cute but I dunno...also ending was my younger sister's idea, she loves Aunt Cass to death...keeps telling me to make a story revolving around her XD_


End file.
